The Master
by Demi Lupin
Summary: Companion piece to The Doctor, can be read alone, but recommend you read the other!I hope you like it! Also, this is the 2nd time Koschei has looked into the Schism.


**So, I had a few people ask for the Master. So here it is! I'm not quite sure how I feel about this, but I hope you like it! **

* * *

_Professor Lupin_: Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within.  
_Sirius Black_: Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you…?

"Theta Sigma" Koschei's head shot up as he watched his best friend stand. He watched as Thete was led into the back and closed his eyes. He hoped so bad that Theta would still be his Theta. Sometimes, people looked into the Schism and simply saw time, they didn't change, how he prayed that was the case for Theta. That thought alone kept the Drums at bay, for a moment, he could ignore them. It seemed like hours when Theta finally returned. He watched his friend scan the room, noticing how stiff he seemed, when they locked eyes, he knew Theta was gone. The mischievous, yet timid blue eyes of his childhood friend were now filled with determination, fear, and _courage_. He braced himself as Theta answered the Headmaster's question.

"I am the Doctor." The _Doctor?_ Was that some sick joke? The drums began banging as a white rage swept through his body. No, that wasn't fear he saw in Theta's eyes, no it was pity! Koschei calmed himself down. No, Theta wouldn't pity him, he willed the drums to go away. Theta was his friend, Theta understood. The Doctor was the enemy. Enemy? No, Doctor or not, Theta was his best friend. He placed his head back in his hands patiently waiting his turn. Finally, the Headmaster called him. He stood slightly shaking but steady, his head down, ignoring the scornful and curious looks of his peers. He knew what they were thinking, what sort of madness would he bring. He walked on. Finally entering the room, he stood in front of the Schism, waiting for further instruction. He noted how nervous everyone seemed, he briefly wondered if the hand bought restraints in case he _lost it._ He chuckled darkly to himself.

"Koschei, approach the Schism." Koschei stepped forward, a slight shiver of fear rolling down his back.

"Koschei, look into the Schism" Koschei took a breath and looked into the Schism. He was immediately hit with a blinding light, the drums began pounding louder than ever. He saw Gallifrey and the path it was on. He saw their decisions, the terrible decisions. They had no control. He saw a lost man, he instantly recognized him as Theta. He saw Rassilon trying to manipulate Theta. He had to stop it. He needed to destroy Rassilon, save Theta, he needed to be in control. It was his destiny, he is control! He will master them all and none of this will happen. He will stop this. He would stop the drums, he'd make it stop. The pounding in his head grew louder as he willed it to stop.

"STOP!" Koschei felt himself being pulled away, furious. He fell to his knees clutching his head. "You will stop! I demand it! I am in control! You will obey me! I AM THE MASTER!" He felt himself being lifted up, a hand on his head easing his mind. Finally he opened his eyes, he could see and feel. The drums quieted. He saw Borusa standing in front of him, calming him.

"I'm sorry," Koschei muttered. He heard the Headmaster scoff, and something in him snapped. "Actually, no I'm not! I'm not sorry for who I am. And you will not laugh at me!"

"And who do you think you are young Timelord?" The headmaster asked, anger coloring his words. Koschei looked into his eyes, a wicked smile gracing his face. He laughed briefly before answering.

"I am the Master." The Headmaster's eyes widened.

"Take him." Two large men grabbed Koschei from either side, dragging him from the room. Koschei merely laughed.

"I have seen Headmaster! I know where Gallifrey is going!" The Master spat at him, "And it is at the hands of you and your kind! You took Theta from me! You took Theta!" The drums kept on pounding, and then Koschei saw black.

He awoke several hours later to blue eyes peering over him. The Doctor.

"Kosch, are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was the only one brave enough to come." Koschei sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" Theta looked down, biting on his lower lip. He refused to meet Koschei's eyes. "Thete?"

"You're in the Institute." Koschei raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"Apparently you went rather mad after you looked in the Schism. They put you here to be safe." The Drums were back.

"Safe?" He smiled maliciously, "Do you think I'm unsafe Theta? Hmm? Or have you come to fix me, Doctor?"

"Kosch,"

"Don't call me that." The Master growled.

"Koschei,"

"No, _Doctor_," The Master spat, "Koschei is gone. Just like Theta. I am the Master and you are the Doctor and we will address each other as such."

"You're still my best friend, no matter what." The Master didn't respond. He heard the Doctor take a deep breath, "I'm planning on leaving." He finally spoke. The Master felt a slight sting. He refused to show it though.

"Look, Koschei,"

"MY NAME IS NOT KOSCHEI!" The Master shouted; the last shred of his former self disappearing into the dark corners of himself. Koschei was gone, maybe never to return. He was the Master now, and he wasn't too fond of this Doctor who had stolen his best friend. "And you'd do well to remember that Doctor."

* * *

**So, that's that! I may do a final confrontation between them or, I'm thinking of doing one where Rory reveals himself as the Master, or remembers being the Master. I don't know yet. Let me know what you guys thought of this, I'll be checking to see how many hits I get in comparison to Reviews, honestly, it's pitiful XP! Well tah tah**

~**Demi~**


End file.
